


We're The Hunters

by thisxwriter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisxwriter/pseuds/thisxwriter
Summary: Before Leorio knew he could be a hunter to pay for medical school he traveled to America to borrow money from a tycoon named Chaplin. now, years later he demands Leorio pay him back with interest. the interest is to escort money across American borders to his partner in crime. Leorio knows that the only way he can get away with this is to ask for help from his estrange friends. Gon who lives alone next door always waiting for Killua to come home. Killua who can never stay in ne place for long because once he begins to feel comfortable with Gon he runs away and Kurapika the last remaining Kurta who single handedly killed off all the spiders. can Kurapika pose as Leorios wife? can Gon and Killua pretend to feel nothing but brotherly love? and why does the song departure! always play at the wrong times! my twist on We're the Millers movie.





	1. Chapter 1

Leorio Paladnight has been breaking his head studying his med school books. This is hard, but this alone took a majority of Leorio’s life. There was nothing else that mattered more to him than this. Med school and sure…money. Only when Leorio completes med school will he be the richest doctor in the world. He sighs glancing over at the picture he and his friends took so long ago. Leorio leaned over a very annoyed Kurapika. Gon and Killua below them make funny faces. They grew apart over the last two years. Kurapika and Gon lived in the same apartment building but they only saw eachother when one or the other were leaving or when Killua…well Killua came to visit. He never really stayed in one place for too long since he always attracted trouble. Kurapika was also hardly ever home he’d come home in the late hours of the night and sleep in until it was time for him to return to work for Neon. none of this bothered Leorio. Not at all. He was finally able to focus on himself, himself and money.

Kurapika finally making his way down the hall to his apartment released early from work. It was one of the quirks of being Neon’s favorite bodyguard. Sure, the others whispered lies and gossiped about their relationship and although it was platonic Neon still had a way of making Kurapika do whatever she tells him too. That includes dressing like a woman and going to the mall with her. He had too it was what he was paid to do. Plus, it doesn’t bother him as much as it would bother the others. Hell, he pulled it off so well that sometimes even in a suit someone would mistake him for a woman. It was the kind of power he had it did come in handy when he single handedly took down the spiders. They would see him, lust after him. They would beg to be alone with him. There he seduced them whether he was man or women that night He got them to lower their guard and end their lives right then and there. Kurapika suddenly let out a slew of curses. He forgot the cat food. He growled turning away from his door and back down the hall.  
After the first store was somehow conveniently out of cat food Kurapika had to walk and extra block. Got hit on. Twice and the bag ripped right as he walked back into the revolving door that hit him on the bottom and his achilleas he was in no mood to see Leorio in nothing but his boxers picking up the mail from his door mat. The blond rolled his eyes and quickly made his way down the hall.  
“how was work?” Leorio didn’t care how Kurapika’s work was going. Kurapika knew this by just the way he didn’t even bother to look up from his mail.  
“do you really care?” Kurapika snapped wanting so badly to take the glasses from the bridge of his nose and snap them with just one hand. But then he would get a better view of his eyes and that would make it hard for him to yell back at him.  
“mm I guess not. Where’s your girlfriend?” Leorio finally asked leaning against the door frame to get a better view of Kurapika. How was it even possible that Kurapika had a girlfriend and he didn’t. it wasn’t fair at all. He hated it, Leorio hated seeing Kurapika all dressed up in the finest suits leaving his apartment at any time she called.  
“she isn’t my girlfriend.” Kurapika unlocked his door the very moment Gon opened his just next to Leorio’s  
“hey guys?! Wanna have a movie night. I rented all these movies thinking Killua was coming tonight but he called and said he’d be another week. Gon frowned big ember eyes wider then a puppy. Kurapika not sure how to let him down looks over at Leorio he grins as well.  
“why do you keep doing this to yourself Gon. Killua is hunted by some of the best hunters, not including his brother who may I remind you would stick a needle up your ass if you cross him.” Kurapika rolls his eyes. Sure, Gon was a little immature and naïve when it came to Killua but Leorio wasn’t any better when it came to money.  
“leave him alone Leorio he can’t help it.” Gon looks from Kurapika to Leorio feeling just alittle left out when they stare at each other with understanding. Gon can’t help waiting on hand and foot for Killua to arrive whenever he did.  
“sorry Gon, I can’t tonight, I’m on call.”  
“as always.” Leorio grumbles avoided the blonds icy glare.  
“I gotta study Gon…sorry and please lock your door tonight ok?” Gon frowns as he watches Kurapika shut his door. He turns head hanging sadly shutting his door as well. Leorio sighs also shutting his door behind him. He doesn’t see the man hiding in the corner of his apartment when he walks by it taking a seat at his desk. The man comes up behind Leorio with a loud clank he hits Leorio over the head with a bat.  
*  
When Leorio came too he is greeted by a lavish skylight the white rug beneath him feels much like a bed it doesn’t stop him from shout upon his knees rubbing the back of his aching head.  
“what the hell! Who the hell did this! I swear to god I’ll- “his  
“Leorio my dear friend” Leorio freezes in front of him a shiny polished desk and a high back chair where the voice came from finally begins to turn.  
“oh, Leorio that scared look on your face looks so delicious.” It was him. The man he once borrowed money from in America back when he was desperate and had no idea that becoming a hunter would pay for medical school. Of course, he couldn’t finish school and came back here. He totally forgot about Chaplin’s fees and no here he is ready to collect.  
“you look like you’re going to be sick.” He teases.  
“up. Well yea with your whole mob scene entrance.” Chaplin chuckles.  
“oh, your funnier then I remembered.”  
“its probably from taking a bat to the head!” Leorio shouts this time bringing his feet out from under him. Chaplin laughs again but it isn’t funny. Finally, Leorio realizes that he’s in deep, deep shit. And that’s what got him here in the first place. On a plane back to America to pick up and transport and RV full of money to one of Chaplin’s men. Not only was he to do this he will get paid for doing so and al his debt will be erased how could he refuse its not like he had a choice anyway. There was no way he was going to be able to do this alone and that how he got Gon and Killua sitting side by side on the plane as well playing with their Nintendo’s pretending to be his adopted sons. Kurapika nearly ripped his head off when he asked him to pose as his wife. Of course, he knew that Leorio was in trouble but since he refused to tell him the truth he kicked him out f his apartment…literally.  
“Hi, you folks have everything you need?” the nice lady asks. Leorio spins heart in his throat still sweating profusely. Any other time he would have flirted but with the situation that he’s in he would rather not.  
“Oh, you betcha! Yeah, we're heading out on a family vacay here, you know? Off to see grandma.” Gon and Killua peer through their eyebrows raising them at the way Leorio looked like he had already been caught.  
“Well, you have a lovely family.” She stairs down at the two boys wondering why they look so different from each other. The one closest to the aisle had unruly spiky black hair, tan skin and bright amber eyes unlike his father’s messy dark brown hair glasses and caramel brown eyes. The other boy who sat by the window. The one that beat his “brother?” at rock paper scissors before they boarded. she remembered well the fuss they created at the gate. This boy had bright sky-blue eyes silver hair like lightening and porcelain skin.  
“Oh, thank you very much. Yeah, these are my son’s Gon and shit-KILLUA! Hunter, and I'm Leorio Hunter and We're the Hunters!” Leorio brings his wide arms back into himself as he watched the lady grow more and more confused, so he continued to talk nervously drawing her away from her thoughts. Killua lowers the Gameboy to give Leorio a daring look.  
“yea, got my hands full here. Couple of kooky teenagers.” Killua snickered finding this the best opportunity to get back at the old geezer.  
“Yeah, I'm going through all those typical teenage issues like school and who I’m going to ask to prom because girls are repulsive and I'm mostly into anal.” Gon chokes on air gasping with eyes wide. Leorio looks about ready to kill Killua. He kept his cool of course and continued the charade.  
“Ha-ha-ha! Oh, that's enough. Well, thank you for your help, "Natalie.” Natalie turns away horrified at the way the silver haired boy’s eyes glistened with murderous intent. Leorio spun on him  
“You fucking kidding me?!” Killua is about to shout back in Leorio’s face pushing Gons face back with his hand so that there’s room for him when a familiar voice comes from the front of the plane.  
“I'm good. I got it. Right over here. Thanks”, Leorio spins eyes widening and breathing a sigh of relief as he watches Kurapika make his…her way over to them. It looks like he agreed to their deal and sure he looked the same as he always had he made sure to carry himself in a more feminine way.  
“Honey! Hi! You made it!” Leorio says loud enough for everyone around them to hear. They do and continue to give odd looks. Leorio leans into Kurapika ready to land a kiss on his cheek. Kurapika snaps his head back hissing.  
“I’ll break your arm!” Leorio flinches apologizing over and over he couldn’t help to look Kurapika over. He actually looked…hot in that light blue button-down flannel and tight blue jeans with his shiny blond hair nicely ticked behind his ear revealing that one ruby red earrings.  
“wow, you look really, like a...”  
“- Don't. Just don't, all right?” Kurapika growls up at the tall dark-haired man.  
” Hi, Mom!” Gon waved excitingly. Killua rolls his eyes at him finally falling back into his seat and picking up his Gameboy.  
“- Jesus! Leorio! You even got Killua in on your mess.” Killua shrugged his shoulders he and Gon returned battling their Pokémon’s. Kurapika digs his sharp perfectly manicured finger nails into Leorio’s arm spinning him so that he now faced the blonde’s grey eyes.  
“I want 30,000 dollars for making me dress like this!”  
“No! fucking way! You dressed like this and worse when you took down the spiders!” Leorio hissed back taking in a whiff of Kurapika’s perfume. Kurapika sneered sickly sweet.  
”- Okay. Have a safe flight.” Leorio’s heart sinks when Kurapika turns to walk away he reaches for the Kurta holding him by the arms.  
“What? No. Okay. Fine! Fine. Bloodsucker.” Kurapika turns in Leorio’s arms smiling just a little too wide. he/she clapped her hands together saying loudly.  
“All right, happy wife, happy life. Hi, kids!”  
“Make room for your mother.” Leorio grumbles. Gon’s Pikachu slayed Killua’s Squirtle and he threw his fist up in a cheer punching Kurapika right above the groan.  
“Hey!” Kurapika shouts his eyes glowing red instantly. Killua let out a laugh as everyone around them yet again looks over at the rowdy family. Gon panics and throws his fist back hitting Killua straight in the eye.  
“ah! what the fuck Gon!” seeing the way things are beginning to crash and burn Leorio stands from his seat and shouts.  
” Family meeting! Let's go! Get in the back!”  
“I didn't mean to!” Gon whines at Leorio pleadingly.  
“sure, you didn’t!” Kurapika barks while Killua rubs at his eye and shouts.  
“He just hit me in the fucking face.” Leorio continues to lead the way. Correcting his” children”  
“Will you march? No one wants to hear...” then they were alone and Leorio drops the act hissing.  
“What the fuck?! Are you kidding me?” Killua rubs the tears out of his stinging eye before crossing his arms and muttering  
“Who cares what they think?”  
“It's about not drawing attention to ourselves, you little shit!” Leorio snaps back. Killua snarls showing his fangs but Kurapika pushes him back.  
“Hey! Don't talk to him like that.” Then almost suddenly Kurapika grabs a hold of his hand shutting his glowing red eyes the very moment a flight attendant comes over to them. Leorio doesn’t know how to explain the fact the Kurapika has his eyes closed shut. If someone were to see his glowing eyes even through his grey contacts. They’re recognize him as the legend, the last remaining Kurta who single handily killed the spider troupe and the mission will all be over before it even started but then Kurapika began to speak.  
“Lord, we thank thee for the blessing of this family vacation. May Leorio find his bliss and bring us home back safely. May Gon and Killua fortify their sibling bond...over the warm glow of our devoted hearts. And may this entire airplane find safe passage...and a bountiful life. Even the Ants. – Amen.” Leorio stunned watches as the flight attendant softens and Kurapika’s eyes are back to its usual grey when he opens them. Pretending to be shocked at the flight attendants’ presence.  
“oh, that was beautiful!” the flight attendant gushes. Kurapika smiles tilting his head and allowing the blond strands to fall from his ear so that he can tuck them back shyly.  
“oh, thank you.” Leorio watches the Kurta in front of him. There was no way he was going to be able to do this without Kurapika.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU CAN SMILE AGAIN!!!!

On the road Gon and Killua bored out of their minds spot a firework stand. Leorio thought he drove by it so fast that they wouldn’t notice but the boys did and began Jumping at the window cheering.  
” Fireworks! Oh, my God, guys, look! Fireworks!” Gon bounces excitingly his feet all over the leather couch of the expensive RV. Leorio keeps on driving ignoring a loud shout from Killua.  
“Hey! Fireworks! Pull over! There's fireworks!”   
“We're not pulling over for fireworks.” Leorio grumbles. Kurapika rolls his eye turning the page in his book.  
” Oh, Oh, stern.” He mocks   
“What?” Leorio snaps. Kurapika shut his book peering over his sunglasses at him.   
“It's Fourth of July weekend. Don't be such a- “Killua appears between the two attempting to grab at the steering wheel finishing Kurapika’s sentence with a-  
“grumpy asshole. Pull over!” Leorio fights back using his elbows to push him away.   
“No. Absolutely not.” Leorio continues glaring at the road in front of him. There’s no time for this!” If he didn’t reach that hunter and transport that money back Chaplin will kill him. He knew he should not have never borrowed that money all those years ago. If only he knew about becoming a hunter before that time.  
“Oh, come on, I vote fireworks.” Gon frowns finding his way next to Killua to show Leorio his puppy dog eyes.   
“See? Even this loser wants fireworks. Fireworks!” then Killua and Gon began to chant.  
“Fireworks! Fireworks!” through their chanting Kurapika spoke calmly.  
“The boys want to see fireworks.”   
“Fireworks! Fireworks! Fireworks!” Leorio could not contain the steam that erupted from his ears his face going red. He slams down on the breaks making Gon and Killua fall onto the ground between the front seats. Kurapika who grabs the door handle so he doesn’t sleep off the seat glares over at Leorio.   
“Okay, enough! Enough! Let's get something straight right now! You are not my kids! Okay? You are not my wife! And we are not a family!” Killua rolls his eyes pushing Gon off his legs.  
“All right? This is a job! We are not the Brady Bunch! I'm Mew two and y'all are a bunch of mews!” Kurapika blinked befuddled what the hell is Leorio even talking about anymore.  
“a what?” Leorio continued to yell this time pointing at everyone.  
“I'm the boss. You hear me? So, cut the shit! Otherwise, I will turn this RV around immediately! And we will drive straight home!” Gon and Killua sit back down the silver haired boy whispers to Gon.  
“This vacation sucks.” Leorio turns on him. His voice squeaking as it rises again.  
“You!” he jabs his finger in Killua’s direction. Gon didn’t seem to like that Leorio continues ignoring Gon’s dark glare.  
“It is not a vacation!” Kurapika is laughing now. He would usually cover his mouth hide his smile and shut his eyes. Leorio looks over at the Kurta uneasy…. there was something terrifying about his laugh. Something feral about how his eyes opened wide boring into Leorio’s soul. Before he knows it, they are all standing around together alongside of the road. Gon bounces excitedly beside Killua who has his hands in his pocket. Kurapika looks from Leorio to the firecracker in front of them not impressed by the size. The firework pops with just a little sizzle making them all flinch then frown.   
“There we go. You fucking happy?” Leorio snaps at Kurapika who confusingly raises his hands.   
“what did I do?”  
*  
After receiving all the money and hiding it into every part of the RV. They continue onto the next meeting sight. Time is slowly running out, and it makes Leorio even more agitated. He drives past the speed limit and ignores Kurapika’s warning and tries despretly to block out Gon and Killua changing the channels of the radio every 30 damn seconds!  
“would you pick a channel already!” Leorio snaps. Killua smacks Gons hand liking the sounds of the guitar at the beginning of the song that’s begun to play.  
“Daichi o fumishimete kimi wa mezamete yuku. Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! Kodoku demo hitori ja nai sa. Umaretekita koto ni kanarazu imi ga aru. Yasashisa ni michi afureteru. Aoi hoshi ni arigatou.” Kurapika face stoic bobs his head as Gon and Killua begin to sing loud and off key. Within a few seconds even Leorio began tapping his hands along the steering wheel. Then Kurapika and Leorio began singing out loud with Gon and Killua and pretty soon the four were screaming along with the lyrics. Not bothered at all with the speed of Leorio’s driving.  
“You can smile again! Taiyou abite! You can fly away! Sekai wa kimi no kagayaki o matter!” as the song began to wind down. A different kind of sound could be heard…police sirens. Leorio’s gasp gets caught in his lungs as Kurapika’s eyes widen and redden. Gon and Killua in the back straighten.  
“we’ll be fine!” Gon hisses trying to remind his fellow friends.   
“We're totally fucked!” Killua says calmly. Leorio pulls over to the side of the road panicking as the police cruiser pulls up behind them the siren whoops one last time before a pudgy cop struggles to exit his car.  
“Aw, shit. What the hell is this?!” Leorio wipes his sweaty hands upon the steering wheel.  
“What's it look like? It's a cop, genius!” Kurapika adjusts himself tucking his hair behind his ears appearing suddenly feminine. Leorio takes in a deep breath.  
“Be cool. Remember we're the Hunters. Okay?” Kurapika Okays. Gon Yeah. Okays and Killua groans shaking out his hands. He didn’t tell them, but he’s ready to pounce if need be, so he wasn’t afraid at all.   
“hey officer. I'm sorry if we were violating some of your traffic laws. You see, the family and I got carried away with some karokeie and...”  
“- Cut the shit.” Leorio shakes his head as if a fly flew into his ear and spoke.  
“- I'm sorry?”   
“I saw you leaving Chon's compound. And we both know if I search your mobile home, what I'd find. Much prison time for such things.” Leorio’s eyes glaze over feeling incredibly nauseous. Kurapika shuts his eyes tight. They’re screwed even more so now that Killua’s hand has turned into claws the sound like knives being sharpened loud in Leorio’s ears along with Gon hissing Killua’s name. Then the cop spoke again   
“But I don't feel like arresting anybody...so I'll just simply take my bribe and I'll be on my way.” Leorio chirped up instantly even Kurapika sighed in relief sometimes it’s great to have some corrupted people around.  
“Well, all right! Ha! ha! That’s what I'm talking about! Great! How much we talking? 100? 200?” but the cop is shaking his head and something inside Leorio stirs feeling sick all over again…this guy’s smirk suddenly reminds Leorio an awful lot of Hisoka.  
“Maybe you can offer me something else. Say, uh...something a little more personal?” Leorio almost wants to laugh. This’ll be easier then he thought  
“Oh. Oh. I gotcha. Kurapika, suck his dick.” Kurapika smacks Leorio’s arm hissing.  
“have you lost your mind! I'm not sucking anything!” Leorio growls frustrated.  
“Come on. Will you be a team player? You do it all the time for your job, don’t you?” because he’s sure that Kurapika does.  
“ Are you kidding me! You have no idea what I do at my job!”   
“stop being so selfish!” Leorio yells back. He really didn’t want to put Kurapika in that position but hey if it’s what he does…even if the thought of it alone gives Leorio the sudden urge to punch him, the person Kurapika is doing it to and himself.  
“excuse me maim there’s no need to be alarmed. See, I'm, how you say, a man who prefers the company of other men.” Kurapika laughs his grey eyes closing along with it. Leorio jaw is in his lap as he looks from the cop to Kurapika. Kurapika points at Leorio.  
“Leorio, suck his dick. Come on, Leorio. Be a team player. You're going to have fun.” Leorio can’t believe what he’s seeing or hearing. The cop really believes Kurapika is a woman and Kurapika is talking about not only oral sex but he’s laughing. Laughing!  
“Um... Okay. Gon! Front and center, buddy.” Kurapika stops laughing instantly.   
“you’re kidding, right?!” but both Leorio and an oblivious Gon exit the RV. Kurapika jumps out of his seat followed by a very confused oblivious Killua. Leorio and Gon follow the cop down a little more to the side of the road where no passing car can see. Kurapika is left rubbing the front of his forehead muttering oh my gods and he better be joking. Killua looks back and forth frustrated that he’s out of the loop and it involves Gon.   
“Okay, so what's the plan? I distract him then you jump him?” Leorio scratches his head clearing his throat then grabs Gon by the shoulders.   
“The plan is, um... Okay, um, let's see.” Leorio felt a little bad about this. Gon was just a boy 16? Or was it 17? He doesn’t know.  
“alright listen Gon you will go and meet him behind the bush right over there. You suck his dick, and we get outta here. Okay?.” Gon jumps out from under Leorio’s arm staring up at Leorio baffled.   
“What?! No!”   
“What do you mean no? What's wrong?” it’s a simple sexual activity! the faster they get this over with they’ll be back on the road!  
“but I don’t even know if I am gay.” Gon grumbles rubbing the back of his spiky dark hair deep in thought. Leorio growls.  
“Are you sure? I mean, you never really know until you know.”  
“well, do you?” Leorio tenses why are they talking about Leorio’s sexual orientation now! Leorio stumbles over his words.  
“n…no!” now he feels as though he’s coming off as a little homophobic, so he begins to panic under Gons judgmental gaze.  
“I mean maybe! I don’t know!” oh my god is he gay! I mean he did full on check out Kurapika on the airplane and yea it’s because he could pass off as a girl but when Kurapika’s a guy he still cares so much about him and thought he was…well an all over attractive male. i mean Kurapika can get any women he wanted…if he even wanted and that thought bothers him because he’s not really sure if Kurapika wanted and is he really at work all those late nights…maybe Leorio wasn’t gay…but he sure was something for Kurapika.  
“Leo…I mean “dad”. I could be gay I’m not really sure. It’s you know a little confusing living on your own just a year ago Killua and I were with kite and well Killua’s gone all the time and I sure miss Kurapika… know what? I’ll do it for them!” Gon throws his fist into the palm of his hand with determination glowing in his eyes. Leorio feel his heart contract with the upmost adoration for the boy then he realized why Gon had called him dad his heart sinking looking back at Kurapika with his arms crossed glaring daggers into Leorio almost daringly. Killua looked about ready to kill someone if they didn’t talk keeping his clawed hands hidden in his pockets  
“what is going on?!” Killua snaps but he thinks he knows. It has something with forcing Gon to do something he didn’t agree with. He can tell all that because he knew Gon better then he knew himself. Kurapika gives Leorio one last chance showing him that he’s seconds away from telling Killua. Only Leorio had the cop directly in front of him.   
“alright I sense a little confusion” the cop teases with a wink…he could be Hisoka’s brother. Leorio is convinced that he is and doesn’t notice that Gon takes a step forward Leorio reaches for him only the cop speaks before he can.  
“I’m not going to be the one who gets both of you out of the closest so deals off. And I won’t arrest you. I have a heart.” Nope. No relations to Hisoka.  
Kurapika and Killua then see Leorio shake the cops hand eagerly grabbing Gon by the shoulder and pulling him back beside him. Killua is about ready to slice a throat with his pinky claw just to watch them gurgle on their own blood…yes now he knew his hair sizzled with electric currents. Leorio and Gon practically run back to the RV.  
“Can't believe you were gonna suck that guy's dick.” Leorio flops in his seat pretending not to see how Kurapika still continue to melt him with his eyes slowly sinking beside him in the tall front seat.  
“alright let’s get out of here.” Leorio smiles over at Kurapika but then quickly looks away he can’t even look at him. he didn’t want too not when his conversation with Gon is still fresh in his head. Gon took his seat at the little table smiling softly at the way Killua’s murderous gaze soften just a bite as he also took his seat in front of Gon.  
“phew that was close right.” Gon jokes he hoped Killua doesn’t think he was actually going to do that. Of course he only said he would until he was close enough to punch the cop in the dick.   
“Gon.” Killua says very carefully squeezing his Nintendo in his one hand  
“I would have killed him…” Gon blinks back at Killua whos eyes are a dark blue his voice so harsh that he would have thought he were possessed by the devil. Then he says something that sends Gons heart pounding fast in his chest.  
“if I ever see you with someone I will kill them." Gon isnt sure if Killua meant knews what he’s just said hes about to ask a slew of questions but Killua is already climbing out of the table to the bathroom or the private room in the back somewhere where he could be alone. Gon stairs after his best friend feeling an unfamiliar warmth climb its way into his cheeks…was Killua jealous? Gon looks back down to the Nintendo. He meant what he said to Leorio. Being on his own is confusing because he knew now that he could date. Stay out all night and have no one worry. Have sleepovers and yea even sex but throughout that whole time after he and Killua separated at the world tree and he would sometimes go weeks without seeing Killua he longed for those days. he would be get ready as if he was going on a date. (Leorio even asked him if were this one time when he caught him scrubbing at the little welcome mat he laid out his front door) …he would be happy and excited if well…Killua was his boyfriend. But he’s not! He knows that and when did those thoughts even began to occur? He couldn’t tell. he just missed Killua. He longed to wake up knowing that he’s in his apartment he like knowing that his hot chocolate mug stayed clean and no visitor can use it. He always kept a drawer stocked with chocolate and eggos for whenever he brought Alluka. Gon flipped the Nintendo on finally and his heart flips when he sees that Killua is connected and has already invited Gon to a match.


	3. Chapter 3

Not long after a few matches Killua charged out of the bathroom to attack Gon in a headlock for capturing his Pokémon. Kurapika fought hard to stay awake so the sudden crashing and yells from the back helped him become more aware because who else is going to warn Leorio about his speed. The sun has begun to set making it harder to see for the blond as he placed his hand over his forehead shielding the sun and says.  
“we should stop for the night Leorio.” Leorio yawns responding with a.  
“no way. Not tired.” Kurapika huffed.  
“you’ll drive us into a ditch.” Leorio huffs then begins to mumble.  
“maybe the sharp fall would make that pole fall out of your ass.” Oops. He made sure not to meet Kurapika’s signature death stare, but he couldn’t help it. Leorio laughed Kurapika’s features finally soften in a laugh as well rolling his eyes and looking away to the front. Why did the sun make Kurapika’s hair look so shiny and gold and- suddenly Kurapika throws his hands out in front of him shouting-  
“Leorio watch out!” Leorio slams on the breaks. Snapping his attention back to the front of him. In the back Killua loses his footing and falls back harshly on the ground. one of the cabinets fly open but Gon is faster he dives off the couch ontop of Killua so that all the pots and pans crash onto the back of his head and back.   
“ow! What the hell!” Killua shouts wrapping his arms around Gons neck. when everything stops Gon unburies his face from Killua’s soft warm neck. looking down at his wide shimmering blue eyes.  
“you idiot.” Killua says but he didn’t mean it… not in the way he usually calls Gon an idiot this was…softer more lovingly. Killua lost himself in Gons amber eyes...  
“that was fun.” He chuckles moving his hand that lay under Killua’s head to rub at the back of his, his cheeks glowing a slight pink unlike Killua who’s ears burned red his heart drumming at the way Gon’s body still lay upon his. Killua is the first to unwrap his arms from around Gon’s neck allowing him to crawl off him.   
Leorio sees a couple in front of them the man smiles and waves.  
“What the fuck does this guy want?” Leorio says to Kurapika who blinks still shaken up.   
“I don't know. But he's waving.” Leorio could hear the man’s distant hellos.  
“let’s just uh go around them.” Leorio says.  
“they aren’t moving Leorio” Kurapika snaps obviously.  
“just find out what they want.”  
“fine, alright!” Leorio rolls down the window as the man is finally beside the RV.  
“Hi!” Leorio says with mock enthusiasm. The man whistles.  
“Hi! Quite a rig you got there,” he says at the RV. Leorio fakes a smile. Kurapika hisses.  
“say thank you idiot.”  
“we have one ourselves a few miles down back at the camp. My wife and I went for a hike and well we found ourselves here on this road we’re in desperate need to get to camp or our daughter will be camping alone tonight.”   
“oh no!” Kurapika pipes up since Leorio is still smiling a little too hard.  
“we’ll be glad to give you guys a lift.” Leorio spins on Kurapika hissing something inaudible about short on time and serial killer families.  
“oh great!” the wife cheers running around the other side. Gon opens the door for them. Leorio groans hitting his head upon the steering wheel. He knew he shouldn’t be worried about serial killer families for he had Killua and Kurapika and even though they all had to keep their identities a secret they were still dangerous enough. so was Gon if he had motivation to be and a serial killer family is motivation enough. It’s just there was no time for this. He was sure that once they reach the campsite they’ll have to stay the night and leave sometime tomorrow late afternoon. The couple sigh with exhaustion planting themselves on the couch behind the driver’s seat  
“I’m Mike by the way and this is my wife, Shelly.” Gon and Killua wave without looking up from their Nintendo’s the memory of what transpired just moments ago fresh on their faces.  
“this is my Kura-I mean my hus-WIFE!” everyone stares at Leorio thinking he might have just had a seizure.  
“Kurapika.” Kurapika finishes for him shaking Shelly hand ignoring how she mentions how soft his hands are.  
“Leorio.” Leorio can finally speak right.  
“and those are our sons Killua and Gon.”   
“lovely boys.” Mike says without so much as a look back. Shelly does of course, looking them over no one in this family looks alike…maybe the children are adopted. Shelly shrugs it off and directs them to the campground.   
Once there they all exit and greeted immediately with an excited shriek from a young girl with blond shoulder length hair. She’s just about Gon and Killua’s age. Killua already hates it. He hated the idea of driving with the two smelly strangers and now he hates it more now that the girl is staring at the two boys eager to be introduced. Shelly and Mike, do it for them since neither of the boys speak. Her name is Lena. Killua notes how Gon is staring a little too long at the girl who’s only in a tank top and handkerchief skirt. She almost looks like a child of nature and her blond hair is braided with wild flowers Gon hasn’t seen a girl like this in well years if he can be honest. Killua throws his elbow into Gon’s side sharply. Kurapika tries not to laugh at how angry Killua looks right now. Leorio well Leorio has had a change of heart the campsite it warm and welcoming and the smell of booze enters his nostrils as does BBQ and over hearing someone mentioning a beach.  
At the beach Kurapika gasps his face hotter then it’s ever been.  
“Oh, great.” Leorio’s eyes become glassy about ready to drop to his knees in prayer.  
“Oh, Shit!” Killua mutters smacking at his forehead. Gon stares jaw slack.  
“Seriously!” Kurapika trying to cover both of the boy’s eyes snaps at Leorio.  
“was this part of your plan, Leorio?” A nude beach of all the luck Leorio has encountered in the last two days this…well this was God sent. This was a silver lining this was God telling him. “hey, life’s been shitty lately huh? Here I’ll give you a sign that I’m still here.” Or something like that.  
“what uh…what do we do now?” Gon squeaks. The beach of course was optional and sure there were underage people around but at this hippie camp it looked like something pretty normal. Lena is wearing a bathing suit, but she might as well not have since Gon and Killua from where they stand. It was like this girl had been one of those anime characters who wears an extra small bathing suit with huge tits. Killua bet that if he poked one of them with his sharp nail it’ll pop like a balloon. he sneers imagining so until Leorio says.  
“I don’t know I err guess find a spot.” Kurapika shakes his head and Gon already pushing Kurapikas hand away from his face waves back at she who waves him over.  
“no, no. hell no!” Kurapika turns and walks away. Killua watches Gon leave his side curling and uncurling his fist he to turns away.  
“Yeah, fuck this. I'm going with him. Bye.”  
“What?” Leorio throws his arms up what did he do now!  
“Wait up! Pika.” Only Kurapika is fuming how can Leorio possibly think that he would stay there and watch him drool over real women and what if he wanted to go swimming?! He can’t because he isn’t even a real woman! Killua does catch up to Kurapika the kurta is snapping.  
“Ugh! Ridiculous! He’s such an idiot! A womanizer!.”  
“asshole.” Killua chimes in but he isn’t really talking about Leorio.  
“He drives me crazy!” because Leorio really does then Kurapika stops turns to Killua.  
“What? no he’s not an asshole.” Kurapika frowns doing his best to calm down he kicks up the dirt in front of him. Leorio as stupid and idiotic as he was he wasn’t an asshole Kurapika knows assholes from work and Leorio means well he just doesn’t know how to do well.  
“he can actually be kind of sweet” Kurapika says low twirling his hair nervously around his finger when he thinks back at the smile Leorio gave him just a half hour ago. How they smiled at eachother just before they were interrupted by married hitchhikers.   
“Why are you defending him?”  
“I'm not defending him. I'm just saying that he...”  
“you do realize the amount of shit he puts us in. Have you seen where we are? This whole plan is so stupid.” Kurapika drops his hands glaring back with equal ferocity.  
“you had a choice and you still chose to go along with this. What? Feeling bad for always running away now?”  
“I don’t always run away!” Killua shouts his fangs shining against the setting sun.  
“yes, you do I’m surprised you haven’t already! You always do when you feel like you’re getting too comfortable!” Kurapika crosses his arms seeing right through the younger boy in front of him noting how he saw something like a flash of lightening run through Killua’s silver hair. Kurapika has touched a sensitive subject and now he wants to know more.  
“Are you gonna lecture me? Because I don't need advice from a cross dresser!” Killua hisses making Kurapika see red. Kurapika growls squeezing his fist.  
“All right, that’s it!” Kurapika raises his arm but before either of the boys can do anything there’s a loud roaring sound before them. three quads slid into place kicking up dust and sand. The married couple stop right in front of them followed by Leorio on another and Gon holding Lena tight around the waist happy beyond compare.  
“sweetie hey!” Leorio says to Kurapika. Kurapika blinks forcing a smile. Killua has his nails drawn in his pocket.  
“Killua you have to try this it’s so awesome!” Gon cheers finally releasing Lena from around the waist. Killua’s fake smile is not as convincing as Kurapika’s Gon can tell.  
“come on girl get on with your man there’s free booze at the Jameson’s trailer!” Shelly says to Kurapika who stutters opening and closing his mouth. It was like the first time he ever rode a horse or gotten into a car it was something too modern too foreign. The blond begins to sweat but Leorio’s hand is outstretched to him and Killua is already reluctantly climbing behind Gon and Lena. Kurapika gives Leorio a secret head shakes but Leorio is still smiling. It is gentle and reassuring finally Kurapika gives in and awkwardly climbs aboard when he wraps his arms around Leorio’s waist it’s a little too much and he tries his best to keep some distance between his hips and Leorio’s back side. But then Leorio does something with the handle and it roars. Kurapika throws his head between Leorio’s shoulder blade startled he only releases just a little when Leorio’s hand lays over his that’s wrapped around the front of Leorio’s shirt.  
“I’m going to start moving, don’t freak out ok? Just hold me tight.” Kurapika feels Leorio’s breath upon his face as he says this over his shoulder. his dark hair a mess, cheeks flushed from what must be the wind’s doing. Kurapika also feels just a little too out of breath. He locks his fingers over Leorio’s belly button so that he may place both his hands on the handles he grins looking forward then twists the right side of the handle. Kurapika shuts his eyes tight the moment he feels wind blow his hair back. After a few seconds Leorio woops excitedly. Even Killua’s laughing with glee his hands wrapped loosely around Gon who seems to be the one that’s just a little uneasy after all its been so long since he’s felt Killua this close. Kurapika still has his eyes closed buried deep into the back of Leorio’s neck until finally…he felt…excited. He felt his insides bubbling and Leorio keeps asking if he’s alright. They both laugh together and ride through the night.  
*  
“so how did you two meet?” Shelly asks bouncing up and down in her seat. She’s full of life just like her daughter who is battling Pokémon with Gon. Killua throws another twig into the fire. he’s not even angry anymore he’s…well… he feels as though he could disappear again. Leave Gon and he wouldn’t even notice. That’s how it all started anyway…  
Leorio and Kurapika freeze eyes wide as they twirl their skewers into the fire. Leorio has taught Kurapika to make smores. Kurapika should have known that it was hot, but a lapse of judgment causes him to touch the melting marshmallow burning his finger in the process. Leorio had quickly took his finger into his hand blowing onto it to relieve the pain. It only ends up giving Kurapika a belly ache of some sorts. The married couple notice this accidental sign of affection and are now waiting for their story…how did Leorio and Kurapika meet.  
“Where did we first meet?” Kurapika clarifies.  
“Um... It's great.” Leorio stutters.  
“Well, that would have been when we were on our way to the hunter exam.” Kurapika nodded going along with Leorio it’s a good start he had to admit. Leorio could strangle him if he could.  
“right. uh I remember watching hi-her! On the deck of the boat- “  
“Wait, that’s where you first saw me?” Leorio caught himself then looked down at Kurapika with a smug look upon his face.  
“Now, hon, just because you've heard it a thousand times...doesn't mean you should interrupt. Don't be rude.” Kurapika narrowed his eyes warningly.  
“All right. Proceed.”  
“But, yeah, I was spying on hi- her. she was reading this book, and everyone was just seasick it was gross like some sort of epidemic. So, then this guy asks us why we want to be hunters and I didn’t feel the need to answer his question and then Kurapika here interrupts and at first, I’m a little happy about it, because...you know, I wanted to talk to…her maybe at some point. And, uh... ...she was wearing this dress- “  
“it’s not a dress- “Kurapika mutters because he’s just shocked at the way Leorio is telling this story. Leorio isn’t even thinking about what’s he’s about to say before he even says it.  
“however, Kurapika addresses me with no honorifics and I mean she just looked beautiful. If you're into that kind of mean, pretty thing. So, anyway, uh... I’m like, "Okay, here's my shot. " and I correct her. Then she looks at me and just utterly insults me. Says I have no class. so I go “alright let’s take this outside”  
“you were being a shallow jerk to everyone!”  
“Next thing you know, were outside in the storming rain ready to battle.”  
“you insulted my race! I mean, from that moment, we hated each other.” Kurapika finishes crossing his arms and looking away. Shelly and Mike blink at them but then Shelly squawks and claps her hands.  
“And then you fell in love!”  
“Oh! - Yeah. Then we fell in love. - Ha, ha!” Leorio jumps to his feet.  
“so, refill anyone?” he says wanting more than anything to run away from Kurapika. He never really thought about the day he met Kurapika or how he felt but remembering how he did feel the sudden urge to talk to him stay cleared in his mind. Then of course now that he thinks back on those moments Kurapika was well…cute…then he annoyed the crap out of him. Even Kurapika refused to look up from the burning marshmallow upon the skewer it wasn’t until he woke up after being poisoned by on that he felt…something towards Leorio then he began missing him and as years went by he knew he felt attracted to Leorio but Kurapika wasn’t really into all that and clearly Leorio loved women not…Kurapika.  
“sure, thing this way.” Mike stands as well leading the way into his trailer where Leorio finally takes a deep breath. This is the most time that he and Kurapika have spent together in a long time so that must explain why he’s beginning to feel so nervous so …fluttery when Kurapika wrapped his arms around his waist his heart practically jumped out of his chest and Kurapika’s laughter he never noticed how…nice it sounds just the thought of it makes Leorio’s heart do a backflip. Mike closes his fridge handing Leorio another six pack. Leorio freezes when two articles of newspaper upon the fridge catches his eyes.  
Suspect one- last remaining Kurta, murderer, no known physical appearances aside from glowing red eyes.  
Missing persons- young Zoldyke boy. Ages 16-17 Heir to the Zoldyke family no known physical features.  
“uh…” Leorio points at the clippings. Mike looks over his shoulder.  
“oh, that yea here in America the hunters are searching for these two, theyre actually hunters as well so should be good bounty. I’m hunting them too when I have the free time, you know.” Mike chuckles Leorio still frozen this is fucking horrible! Killua…Kurapika he needs to protect them at all cost…he needs too -  
“ready to get back to the Mrs?” Leorio nodes he’ll have to tell Kurapika and Killua as soon as they’re alone tonight.  
*  
Gon kept his eye downcast onto the way each boot of his kicked up the dirt beneath him. Beside him Lena talked on and on about something he can’t seem to follow for something else occupied his mind...someone else. Where did Killua go and why did he leave. Sure, Gon knew that he and Killua weren’t attached to the hip that much was clear when they spent two years doing their own separate things it’s just that whenever Killua does come around to stay for just a little while with or without Alluka Gon can’t bear to be apart from him. Killua must have retired to the RV for the evening Gon could tell that there was something that bothered Killua. Something was wrong with him and he will ask as soon as he finds him.  
“Gon have you heard anything I said?” Lena pauses chuckling as she crosses her arms upon her chest pretending not to be offended. Gon felt terrible he felt the heat creep up to his neck and bowed his head immediately in apology.  
“I’m sorry! I was thinking about…my brother.” Lena blinked bringing her finger to her bottom lip she grinned mischievously.  
“Killua was it? He’s cute. Is he dating any one?” it was a simple question but to Gon it bothered him. Killua whenever he did return Gon would some nights lay awake or wake Killua to ask if he were dating anyone. It always threw Killua off. Killua would sit up from the couch and look deep into Gons eyes and Gon could see every ounce of truth by the way the moon reflected through the window shining light onto already crystal blue eyes.  
“no…” Killua would always answer. Gon knew Killua wasn’t interested in girls so he would ask if there was a boy…another friend and still the same answer had been no. Gon would then fall asleep with a smile…not realizing how Killua would lay awake until the moonlight became nothing but dreams.  
“no Killua’s not dating anyone.” Gon answered truthfully and yet he still felt the need to want to make Lena believe it.  
Killua dropped his legs from the steering wheel leaning into the windshield when he noticed. Gon peering down at his feet. Lena stood confidentially in front of him twirling her fingers in her hair. Killua’s heart sinks and hot tears begin to sting his eyes when Lena shuts hers and leans into Gon. Do something! His insides scream. Lay your body on the horn! Stop them! But this is your best friend, and this is his first kiss why would you ruin that?! Are you jealous? Killua is about to do something. Anything but then Gon jumps back and Lena practically falls forward into the empty air between them catching herself before she fell face first into the ground. Gon laughs then he says something incoherent before sprinting for the RV door’s. Killua jumps from the front seat and plants himself upon the couch grabbing whatever book Kurapika left on the table.  
Gon runs in practically out of breath before Killua could say a word Gon begins babbling  
“there you are! Why’d you leave?” Killua blinked bright blue eyes meeting panicked brown.   
“I just uh…got cold.” That was a lie and Gon knew it and he knew. he wanted to ask Killua what had been bothering him lately instead he collapsed exhausted into the seat beside him. After a few moments of silence Gon sighed for the second time. Killua could no longer pretend that he was reading and decided to play with the radio.  
“Okay, what’s wrong.” Because if this is about the kiss then Killua will have to be a good friend and hear Gon out about not having the guts to kiss the prettiest girl at this camp of weirdos. Killua knew for a long time that he wanted Gon to himself. It wasn’t anything he could help. Gon had been his first best friend Gon brought a lightness and happiness to Killua’s life that he would never understand. When Gon had almost died from all that nen he knew right then and there that he loved Gon. He repeated it to himself over and over until it stopped making his heart leap…it never did. Parting from him was one of the hardest things he had to do. Sure, he was happy to help his sister and to be with her in a way that they can both live regular happy lives, but he still came back to Gon that’s when he realized that the love he felt grew stronger and harder to ignore so sure he made it clear that he was attracted to guys because he was attracted to Gon… Gon is the only one who ever caught his eye. Killua knew it wasn’t the other way around he knew that Gon still immature as he was at 17 was still confused and out of loop about things. He knew about girls, sex, kissing being gay but when it came to feelings. Killua was sure that Gon was oblivious just like Gon had been oblivious of Killua.  
“What?” Gon hadn’t even realized he made a sound but he looks up at Killua who glares intently at the radio knobs. Killua speaks without looking back at him.  
“Do you want to talk about it or mope around like someone kicked you in the vagina?” Gon’s face flushed looking over the silver tuff of his best friend’s hair it always reminded him of the moon. Gon thought hard about what exactly it was that was bothering him. when he realized what it could be the words fell from his mouth before he could even pause for a breath.  
“Okay. Um... Well, I've never really like... Had sex before. I never even kissed a girl before and well I don’t think I even want to and Leorio and I talked about-”   
“you’re like 17 Gon.” Killua laughed but it wasn’t funny not to him and especially not to Gon whose eyebrows frowned, and he shifted in his seat offended. Killua left the radio alone even though the music that played was soft and set a very romantic mood he couldn’t deal with the frown that sprayed across Gon’s face.  
“hey, listen maybe girls are into that now they’re weird like that that’s why I don’t really like girls...maybe they find that inexperience kind of sweet.” Gon thought about it then shook his head.  
“I don't want to be a sweet, inexperienced guy.” Something in the way that Gon looked at Killua made his stomach flip. Just imagining Gon being that guy was…well sexy. but What’s so exciting about kissing anyway! He remembers having to do it once or twice forced by his family to seduce the daughter of some baron. It was before he left for the hunter exam but it’s like riding a bike isn’t it. You don’t just forget how to kiss and sure the first time is always awkward, but you get better right? did he get better.   
“how did you learn to kiss Killua.” Gon looked over at his best friend smiling gently…that damn music and the way he looks right now makes Killua’s cheeks feel warm.  
“I uh..had to kiss this girl once.” Gon frowned staring intently at his lap imagining Killua kissing someone before they met felt…well like a kick in the chest. Then Gon lights up spinning on Killua with a determined smile.  
“how do you do it! can you show me how?” the minute Gon asked he knew he had to clarify from the way Killua began to stutter his pale skin and ears flaring red. before he could Killua cleared his throat into his fist shifting closer to Gon on the couch. Gon blinks frantically. Killua’s going to kiss him? Killua’s going to kiss him! That’s not what he meant by showing him! That’s not what he meant at all! Well maybe this way hell know first thing on how to kiss…plus a kiss is something you share with someone special and Killua is special to Gon…so special.   
Sure, He can show Gon how to kiss like him…maybe in a way he’ll know if he still knows how to as well…as much as he’s sure that it’s a stupid immature idea he doesn’t really care…he always wondered what it would be like to kiss Gon…to be his first kiss. Killua’s closeness and how he’s sure he’s never looked at him with half lidded eyes before closes Gons throat, so he can’t stop the shimmering blue-eyed boy closing in on him.   
“ok um…shut your eyes.” Killua whispers. Gon more focused on the way Killua’s bottom lip is moist from the way his tongue slipped in and out of his mouth does the same as well before he does what Killua asks he attempts to keep his breath normal, but he knew how hard he was breathing and he couldn’t stop it even when Killua’s lips gently lands upon Gon’s. Gon gasps, jolts as if Killua was covered in his electricity when he closes his mouth in a wet soft open mouth kiss around Killua’s lips Killua instantly begins to move his lips against the shaking boys. very slowly at first so slow that it hurt Gon in the chest. He never thought that Killua could be so gentle. Said boy tils his head to the side breathing hard out of his nose. It was hard for Killua to keep his composure especially when Gon mimicked his movements turning his head to the other side also moving his lips against Killua’s. Killua pulled back but just slightly way too close for their eyes to meet, they only stared at each other’s lips anyway. Gon let out another shaky breath and Killua swallowed the lump in his throat whispering.  
“now open your mouth a little.” Gon attempted to bow his head but his forehead brushed against Killua’s his silver hair tickling his eyebrows he parted his lips like Killua said watching as Killua came in once again. This time the kiss made Gons toes curl the pit of his stomach lurched with arousal. Killua’s sleek pink tongue rolled across Gons lower lip and as much as the ex-assassin wanted to keep his eyes open to watch the beautiful innocent dark-haired boy in front of him they instead chose to roll back into his head; this wasn’t a lesson anymore and he knew it. He took advantage of Gon’s immaturity even though he hadn’t meant too. he knew he should have asked Gon before kissing him and taking his first kiss…they’re supposed to be brothers and this heat between them, the sharp breaths and the way Gon’s hand curled around Killua’s bicep tightly was not what a friend, and especially a brother should feel. Why wasn’t Gon stopping him! Gon however stopped thinking about anything even as to why his tongue is sliding over Killua’s in the first place tasting the smores from just an hour ago. No, chocolate. Because its Killua and he was sure that he stole a pocket full before he left the bonfire. Gon let out a deep groan he should have known by just the way Killua ate chocolate that he’d be an amazing kisser…because he watches Killua. He watches him without him knowing. He watches him when Killua doesn’t see…Killua never sees and that’s why Killua thought that he wouldn’t care when he left the first time at the world tree and every time after that. Killua’s ears suddenly perk, eyes shooting open at the sound of Gons moan. In doing so he became aware of everything around him. he could hear someone coming. Reluctantly he pulled away from a heavy breathing Gon doing his best to grin as if the kiss had been just a simple lesson…well it was supposed to be anyway. Killua’s voice cracked as he spoke gently.  
“see…no big deal. Easy.” only his fake smile faltered. The damage was done and within those moments it appeared as though Gon had come to a realization and it showed all across his face. Killua felt a slight panic settling in to the pit of his stomach and if he had anything more than chocolate he probably would vomit at this very moment.  
“what? why are you looking at me like that?” Gon opened his mouth but found that he could not speak…his mind empty and yet there’s a shouting in the inside of him and it frightened him…if he opened his mouth again would the words form by themselves…would they tell Killua that he would rather kiss him over and over again then ever kiss Lena…then ever kiss anyone else ever.  
The door to the RV opens and in walks Kurapika with a sour look upon his face followed by Leorio who looked as though he’d been laughing and smiling the whole way. What perfect timing. Killua turned to them.  
“what’s wrong with you two?” Leorio snickered earning a swift back hand from Kurapika.  
“those weirdos are swingers. They tried to get Leorio and I to… do things with them. the wife was coming on to me and everything.” Kurapika shuddered.  
“well she didn’t notice you didn’t have a rack…she’s probably gloating about how bigger she is then you right now.” Leorio earned another smack.  
“anyway, what have you two been up too.” Gon sat unusually quiet earning a questioningly look from Kurapika. Killua spun around to the radio.  
“talking about this annoying music.” He lies.  
“don’t change it. it sets the mood come here Kurapika.” Leorio laughs taking Kurapika’s hand in his. Kurapika grew red all over snatching his hand out of Leorio’s.  
“cut it out! You guys didn’t like have any of that money, out right?”  
“no way why would we do something stupid like that?” Killua says avoiding everyone’s gaze.  
“just wondering. that girl Lena looked mighty frightened when we caught her spying on you guys.” Gon and Killua for the first time since they parted stared at each other fear painted their features in a way that made Kurapika and Leorio grow with panic. Gon groaned and covered his burning red face with his hands. Killua who also looked as red as a tomato from both embarrassment and anger. how could he not sense it…maybe because kissing Gon shut him down completely it took over all his senses. Too much had been going on how could he tell that that wench had been spying on them! The worst part is…should they tell Kurapika and Leorio.  
“she uh…might have saw Killua showing me how to kiss.” Gon finally spoke very low. Kurapika’s eyes widen but Leorio looks back at him oblivious. Killua shut his eyes so he wouldn’t see their reactions any longer.  
“ok that might be a little embarrassing but it’s not anything that’ll. - “Kurapika raises his hand to stop Leorio. He looks from Killua to Gon then back at Gon reading every part of him…Gon gave off an aura as if he’d just fallen in love as if he’d been in love this whole time but just realized it and Killua…well Killua seemed heightened in a way he never is unless there was a fight…  
“please…” Kurapika begs.  
“please tell me that Killua showed you on a pillow or something.” Gon and Killua could not contain their embarrassment any longer Gon buries his head between his knees and Killua squeezes his eyes shut harder when Leorio’s jaw drops.  
“oh fuck…” Leorio smacks his hand on his head. He wasn’t mad at the boys’ hell he kind of figured there was something going on between them anyway. it just didn’t help at the time after seeing the clippings in the trailer. He remembers that suddenly and proceeds to explain to them what he saw. They vote to leave at the ass crack of dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Leorio could not sleep. It had something to do with the petit strawberry blond sleeping soundlessly beside him. any sigh or movement the Kurta would make caused Leorio to snap his eyes open with a start. This wasn’t the first time he laid awake while Kurapika slept But this was the first time since the hunter exam two years ago that they slept anywhere near each other and sure this bed was big enough to fit one more person it was still a bed and they never shared a bed. The rising sun painted hues of oranges and blue within the sky Leorio could see it between the cracks of the drawn curtains…it wasn’t the smell of money that lingered around him in every crevice of the RV anymore. It was the smell of Kurapika…his hair, his skin, his oversized sweater that once just hours ago belonged to Leorio. Kurapika smelled better than money and Leorio couldn’t take it anymore. He jumped off the bed quieter than a cat and left the room to ready the RV. He passed Gon and Killua asleep on opposite sides of the table and shook his head. Killua had been practically out of the closet but Gon? Well Gon is in for a rude awakening…he could tell by the way he gazed after Killua when he hadn’t been looking.  
When he exits the RV, he jumps at the sight of Mike also awake leaning against his trailer smoking a cigar Leorio could immediately smell that it was laced with marijuana. His senses have been pretty high lately…Kurapika made him high. Mike waved Leorio clenched his fist, if Lena told her father about Gon and Killua kissing then Mike could be on to them and if he had any clues about Kurapika and Killua then Leorio would take the stand right here and now…not that he cared about the two because he certainly did not!  
“hey, Leorio, I need your advice,” Mike whispered as he came over to Leorio flicking the cigar far from the two. Leorio squares his shoulder pushing up the glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
“yeah?”  
“You and Kurapika seem hotter for each other than a married couple might...” Leorio froze that was not what he thought Mike would say.  
“We do?”  
“Yeah. Said you guys were married like four years now but You're like newlyweds, the way you keep looking at each other.” Leorio stuttered this time.  
“We are?” Mike chuckled nodding his head.  
“Yeah. I guess I just want to know... ...what do you do to keep things exciting after years in the same fishing hole? What's your secret?”  
“fi..fishing hole?” Leorio again pushes his glasses up the brim of his nose sweating more then he wanted too on this cool summer morning  
“you mean- “   
“Genitals.” Mike finishes for him.   
“Okay. Um. Yeah, uh, my secret?” Leorio of course had no secret.  
what does this guy want from me do I look like some couple’s counselors and Kurapika and me…hot for each other people are noticing things that I hadn’t even noticed…. does Kurapika look at me when I’m not looking like the way Gon looks and Killua or the way Killua looks at Gon. It can’t be Kurapika practically hates me.  
Uh... Well, you know what we do, Mike? We pretend that we can’t stand each other.” Leorio couldn’t help but smile at the way Mike contemplated his response. He’d been so deep in thought that he didn’t even try to stop Leorio from saying good bye and starting up the RV. Leorio drove silently for the next hour enjoying the silence and serenity of the open road it didn’t take long for Kurapika to slide silently into the passenger seat freshly showered and in a t shirt and sweat pants. It was nice seeing him laid back instead being uptight in women’s clothing. For a moment Leorio felt bad for making him dress like that he felt a little like his boss Neon. he knew Kurapika had to be bothered by it somehow even if dressing like a woman helped Kurapika destroy the phantom troop and, no one in their apartment building knew exactly what sex Kurapika was so it helped with keeping away the perverts. That made Leorio happy.  
“you’re up early.” Kurapika say finally looking Leorio over wondering why he looks so different in the morning light. It wasn’t his arm those he noticed weeks ago he noticed how they grew stronger, more built he had half a mind to ask if he’d been working out. It had to be his new glasses. That just has to be it! No. it was that smile that he hardly ever got to see that makes Kurapika stare just awhile longer.  
“can’t really sleep with all your snoring.” Kurapika scoffs crossing his arms and turning his face up and away.  
“I do not snore.”  
No but you sigh a lot. Leorio wants to say.  
“you know you speak Kurta in your sleep?” Kurapika’s crossed arms fall a little…  
do i really?  
“except last night you spoke clear English…something about me of course.” Leorio winks loving how Kurapika’s jaw drops and his cheeks tint a cute shade of pink he sputters   
“y..yea? probably about you being a buffoon. I do distinctively remember a dream about you morphing into an ape”   
“nuhuh…what did you really dream about.”   
“I’m not talking to you anymore.” And he didn’t even after Leorio stopped laughing. it wasn’t until Gon and Killua woke up that noise had filled the RV and Leorio began to shout at them Kurapika laughed the whole time.  
*  
“we have to stop?! Again?! Why?!” Leorio shouts knowing full well that he should have rolled the windows up. Not that that would stop the boys from noticing.  
“yes! It says carnival in two miles!” Gon shouts pressing his face against the window behind Kurapika.  
“oh and look a watering hole where you can take your bath “the Oreo.” Killua points his hand in front of Leorio’s face. He grabs his arm reading to bite into it. The younger boy fights back trying to pull his arm out of his grasp. Gon jumps in grabbing Killua by the waist trying to pull him out of Leorio’s grasp before he’s able to bite down. On the way down, someone kicks the center console. It flips open ripping open a bag of money and sending twenties and hundreds flying like uno attack. it all mostly hits Kurapika’s lap. He shouts quickly trying to grab each bill before they fly out the window. The truck driver driving beside them looks over and sees Kurapika rubbing his lap frantically. It looks rather sexy and he swerves just a little into their lane. It didn’t help that Leorio was on edge sitting straight up right yelling for Kurapika to   
“grab it! Grab it all!”   
“I got it! I got it!” Kurapika shouts. The truck driver is forced to look forward when someone in the other lane blows their horn at the again swerving truck. he still looks back of course and this time Kurapika’s head is bobbing in Leorio’s lap. Another loud honk is muffled when Gon and Killua hit the window buttons on Leorio and Kurapika’s side. They never see the truck veer off road and stop.   
“did you get it all?” Leorio asks completely out of breath having Kurapika’s head bob once again between his legs.  
“I’m not sure a lot flew under your seat.” Kurapika’s voice is muffled now that he is complexly under Leorio’s legs.  
“how much is a lot!?” Leorio yells.  
“a lot” Killua grins Gon notices immediately that he’s up to something and agrees with a hmm nodding frantically. Leorio lets out a loud sigh of aggravation.  
“damn it! Alright were making a stop!” Leorio shouts at them. Kurapika pokes his head up between Leorio’s legs.  
“I’m so glad no one can see this.” Leorio bites his tongue because what he wanted to say would have resulted in Kurapika punching him at eye level.  
Once the RV stops Gon and Killua are out of the door running out into the dessert area ignoring Leorio’s shouts.  
“awe! The carnival looks so small from here!” Gon calls back. Kurapika rolls his eyes attempting to flatten his hair still disheveled from being between Leorio’s legs.  
“size doesn’t matter Gon just ask Leorio.” Kurapika says with a grin…pay back from this morning felt amazing especially the look of Leorio’s slack stunned stance and he could swear there was steam coming from his ears. Kurapika laughed attempting to flatten the rest of his hair down.  
“I’ll grill something to keep them close by. You keep checking for extra bills.” Leorio fixes himself bows his head then turns away but not before giving Kurapika a narrowed glare. Oh, he’ll get him back. Gon and Killua snicker at Kurapika. The blond hadn’t realized that they had been watching him watch Leorio walk away with a smile.   
“you two!” he spun on the two so suddenly that they both jumped in fright.  
“don’t go far. We leave as soon as lunch is finished and if you’re not near by the second call you’re not having any.” Killua and Gon nod obediently and only relax when Kurapika makes his way back into the RV with Leorio.  
“it’s creepy how mom like he can be…like aunt Mito.” Killua nods even if he has no idea what Gon means. He doesn’t know what a mother is but Kurapika…well Kurapika was motherly like in a scary way.  
“let’s just go check out that watering hole.” Killua walks away but of course Gon hustles in front of him. Killua pulls him back and Gon bumps him with the side of his body Killua then trips him running ahead and laughing as sand envelops Gon.  
“eat my dust!” Killua shouts over his shoulder.  
“oh, you’re going to eat dust just wait till I get you!” Gon shouts back launching himself into a sprint. The two-run laughing until they reach the watering hole. It was more than a watering hole it was a little oasis made for two. Between the trees Gon could see Kurapika through the RV window leaning over the sink lips moving he must be talking to Leorio. This was a perfect time to talk to Killua now that they’re alone. When Gon turned to look at Killua his breathing hitched. Killua had already removed his shoes, socks and shirt. Gon feeling unusually shy they haven’t gone swimming together in two years. his body has changed so much since then and Killua…well Killua’s has too…he wondered what he looked like now beneath those pants. Killua removed his jeans but underneath he wore dark blue boxer shorts. He dove into the water emerging only when his silver hair flattened strands tickling his cheek bones, the water dripped down his chest like twinkling stars. It finally made Gon finally move his feet towards the edge of the water.  
“what’s wrong aren’t you coming in!” Killua splashes at his friend laughing in a way that sound like music in Gons ears…like the music from last night that made that kiss so much…heavier. Ever since last night Killua can’t help but notice how different Gon has been acting. This morning he kept staring at him and when Killua asked what was wrong Gon blushed, he actually blushed! Killua instantly knew that it had to do with the kiss. he gets the sudden urge to beat himself up again but then Gon removes his shirt revealing tan sculpted muscles each curve and crevices catches the sun and Killua’s eye he didn’t look away even when Gon undid his pants pulling them down to his green shorts.   
“it is cold?” Gon murmurs trying to not feel so small under Killua’s intent gaze.  
“since when do you care about the cold.” Since well the first bath he took alone when Killua left the first time so long ago. it wasn’t as though they were both in the tub at the same time. Gon distinctively remembers wrapping himself in a towel sitting on the floor talking with Killua while he bathed. the night that Gon bathed alone the water was cold. he was reminded that Killua was gone and he wasn’t sure when he would ever return then Gon sat on the cold floor in a towel and cried.  
Gon cared about the snow since he laid in the snow that one time creating lonely snow angels the snow reminded him so much of Killua’s hair and the sky so blue all that was around him had been Killua…and he never saw it, never even realized it until that kiss that he, Gon Freeces had been in love with his best friend. Gon slide in the warm water. what a silly question of course the water would be warm. Its summer in the middle of the dessert and there was Killua swimming around Gon. Gon turned freezing Killua to the spot. Killua could not back stroke anywhere so there he remained frozen under golden brown irises.  
“Killua…” Gon spoke so soft so low that Killua peered down at Gons lips wondering if he even spoke at all.  
“y…yeah?” Gon didn’t realize he wanted to say anything and now that Killua urged him to continue their eyes locked within one another’s he didn’t want to say anything anymore. he just wanted to kiss Killua again…was that wrong?  
“when uh…when did you realize you liked boys?” Killua’s one eyebrow raised unexpected by Gon’s question.  
I don’t like boys…I like you.  
“I…uh… why?” Killua finally moved away from Gon swimming around him so that there was more room between the two. Gon cursed himself he knew he’d scare Killua away.  
“like uh when did you like you know … know?”  
“are you becoming homophobic or something.” Killua bites narrowing his eyes at him.  
“is it now starting to bother you that I’m into boys. Or does it bother you that I’m into anything that isn’t you.” That hurt, but Gon expected as much. Killua was well aware what he was saying he was angry now at Gon for such a stupid question.   
Gon is so selfish!   
“that’s mean Killua of course I’m not! I just meant!”  
“what?! If I kissed someone or had sex while I was gone is that what you’re going to ask me for the thousandth time! Because you suddenly now care what I do!” the thought of that brought Gon back into those dark thoughts that kept him up at night and as he watched how Killua glared at him Gon couldn’t help but shout back.  
“well did you!” how else would Killua know what he liked! Gon and Killua face each other glaring at one another. Killua finally gave in first turning away and climbing out of the watering hole towards his clothes  
“I’m out of here.” There was that coldness. It finally crept up Gons spine causing him to shudder.  
“wait no Killua!” but Killua didn’t listen he smack the palm trees leaves out of his way leaving Gon alone frowning into the water.  
*  
“you know this wouldn’t happen if those boys behaved themselves.” Leorio’s muffled voice reaches out from under the seat to Kurapika who flips the chicken over in the frying pan.  
“they’re just kids Leorio.” Kurapika sighs smiling when he catches Leorio snap his head up hair and glasses disheveled.  
“yea well…they’re annoying kids!” he sighs fixing the money in his hands. Kurapika’s attention is now turned watching at how Killua storms over towards the RV leaving Gon alone in the water beneath the shaded trees. Killua throws open the door with a bang.  
“hey what’s your problem!” Leorio snaps jumping out of Killua’s way. Killua ignores him pushing past Kurapika to the back of the RV. he shuts himself in the only bathroom yet again. Leorio and Kurapika exchange glances. Kurapika frowns the image of Killua’s angry watering eyes makes his heart swell. He shakes his head and shuts off the stove making his way towards the door that miraculous still stood on its hinges. Leorio reaches for him because well Kurapika look sad and he knew that look sometimes when he tried not to watch him drag himself down the hall to his empty, dark apartment.  
“somethings going on with them. I’ll go talk to Gon. Try and calm Killua down.” Kurapika tries not to look up into Leorio’s worried big brown eyes but when he did he couldn’t stop blinking frantically there was something he never saw…something that had the word concerned written all across Leorio’s features. Leorio’s fingers twitch and before the taller man knew it he was pushing a strand of Kurapika’s blond hair behind his ear watching hypnotized at how Kurapika’s eyes swirl with a ruby red color before dispersing back to grey. Leorio pulled his hand back clearing his throat.  
“we’ll fix this.” He croaks. Kurapika nodes very slowly reluctantly taking a step away from Leorio. He leaves the RV swiftly leaving behind a stunned Leorio. Leorio shakes what just happened out of his head quit literally before shouting.  
“Killua! what happen your dick shrink in the water?!”  
Kurapika pushes the palm trees to the side heart still racing. everything is becoming just a little harder to deal with spending all this time with Leorio its…different compared to the the way they were before. sure he still got on his nerves and made his eyes go red but now the strong emotions that make Kurapika’s eye change are just good, excited feelings like how good it felt to hear his voice when he’d been poisoned by on. Leorio’s voice helped ease that pain away. the things he said his words of encouragement gave Kurapika the will to fight on. to keep his breathing going keep himself awake just to hear that soft voice. When Kurapika awoke of course Leorio denied it then Leorio went back to being that annoying aggravating ape with glasses and although Leorio made him hate him sometimes he missed him every time he was away or anytime he didn’t pass him in the halls. Kurapika frowned at the sight of Gon. The dark-haired boy floated with sad eyes stareing up at the bright sky. Gon fell hard and it hurt to see.  
“Gon?” Gon looked over seeing that it was Kurapika his eyes soften but he still frowned bottom lip trembling slightly.  
“pika.” Kurapika sighed crossing his legs sitting close by the water.   
“Gon…what happened?.” Gon too sighed heavily pulling himself out of the water beside him with strong arms. Kurapika waited patiently for Gon to gather his words.  
“it…Killua…no its me. Its…I think I’m…” Gon looked over at Kurapika expecting some sort of look of judgement there was none.  
“is it wrong to fall in love with a boy…even if he’s…one of your friends.” Kurapika blinked averting his gaze to the water. It was a question he often asked himself. Was it wrong that he felt attracted to Leorio? Of course, it wasn’t love! God no! he couldn’t love someone like Leorio…unless he changed of course…and sometimes Leorio gave way to being someone that Kurapika could fall hard for…but then he’d be broken…like Gon was right now and Gon was feeling love at the highest degree he knew this for a fact because it was just him but everyone who ever spent more than an hour with Gon and Killua knew that the love they shared was a strong bond, a strong friendship only sometimes if you paid close enough attention it teeterd just slightly over and everyone waited to see if it’ll flow over.  
“Gon? are you in love with Killua?” Gon sniffed. oh no is he crying?! Oh, what the hell! Kurapika twisted his hands into his lap waiting for Gon to compose himself.  
“I…I am! I’m so stupid!” Gon smacked himself upon the forehead, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“I’ve been this whole time and I hadn’t even realized until we kissed and even though it was just a lesson for him for me…. well for me.” Kurapika nodded his head knowingly. For Leorio speaking words of encouragement was just that it was to a fear of losing someone else he knew then having to explain that to Gon and Killua but to Kurapika what Leorio did, how he held onto his cold hand meant so much more to him then it did to Leorio.  
“Gon…maybe Killua is afraid…maybe he thinks that the friendship between the two of you got all messed up because of that kiss…. I don’t think he’s really mad at you.” A lot of what Kurapika said was a reflection of himself and what he felt for Leorio maybe he really could stand Leorio and maybe their bickering didn’t necessarily mean that they hated each other. this time his words were mainly to himself even though he really hoped it would be Gon to follow the advice.  
“maybe if you told him how you felt you would feel like at least you tried…” Gon scratched at his cheek looking up into the sky deep in thought. Kurapika glances over at his younger friend grinning at the happy determination in his eyes an idea is brewing in that spiky head of his it makes Kurapika happy then something dark catches his eye and his smile falls away when he spots a huge hideous black spider crawl up Gon’s leg before Kurapika could shout it slips into the folds of Gons leg pant. Gon jolts eyes going wide then.  
“AHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Gon jumps to his feet grabbing at his crouch. The spider falls out of Gons shorts. Kurapika is also screaming eyes bright red. he hates…absolutely hates spiders!  
“Fuck! Fuck! Ow! Shit! Fuck! Fucking!... Ow! ow! Ow! Ow! ow!” Gon shouts Kurapika has never heard him swear so much. It would make aunt Mito faint.   
“Oh, my God. Fucking shit! Fuck!”  
“what the hell is he doing?!” behind him Killua and Leorio appear out of breath.  
“we heard screaming!” Killua looks back at Gon who began to hop on each leg gripping his crotch tightly.  
“Fuck a donkey! It hurts so much!”  
Killua grabbed at Gons arms or at least tried too and shouted.  
“Settle down, man. What the hell's going on?”  
“Oh, my God! I'm gonna die!” Gon cried shutting his eyes tight. Kurapika’s hand that hadn’t been placed over his racing heart grabbed at Leorio for support.  
“Gon listen to me. Calm down, all right?!” Killua shook Gon.  
“Tell us what's going on!” Leorio shook Kurapika.  
“what the fuck happened to him!” Killua and Leorio shout at Kurapika who still couldn’t catch his breath.  
“he… the…it was a…” Kurapika’s face sheet white stuttered. Gon began to shout again.  
“Fucking spider bit me!”  
“What?” Killua grabbed at Gon once again.  
“where?!” Leorio shouted also placing his arm out slipping his other one around Kurapika’s waist. he knows how much he hates spiders and if Kurapika saw it then he also needed to calm Kurapika down as well.  
“Bit me on my balls!” Killua yanked his arms back jaw dropped staring down at Gons crotch.  
“On my fucking balls! On my balls! on my fucking balls!” Leorio now pushes Kurapika behind him his heart pounding as he reaches for Gon.  
“Oh, God. Let me see. Gon, let me see it!”  
“No!” Killua shouts shielding Gon.  
“No fucking way! You're not seeing it!” Gon pushes Killua away. Kurapika seemed to compose himself making his way beside Leorio saying calmly.  
“Sweetie, its ok just show it to me. Gon. –“  
“will you just man up and drop your pants!” Leorio shouts Kurapika smacks at Leorio’s arm then Killua shouts.  
“We've all seen a dick!” Gon’s jaw drops and his eyes go dark. Kurapika and Leorio recognize it as the one he gave Illumi when he told Gon that Killua doesn’t need friends and well Gon looked about ready to strangle Killua and when he leaned forward to do just that Killua stepped to the side gracefully throwing his hands up as Gon fainted face forward into the space Killua once stood.  
“Killua!” Kurapika and Leorio shout.   
“we need to take him to the hospital!” Kurapika runs forward turning Gon over into his lap.  
“What?! No! No fucking way!” Kurapika and Killua glare murderously at Leorio.  
“come on I’m as good as any doctor!” Killua and Kurapika lift Gon.   
“he can do recovery with you, but we need anti venom!” Kurapika shouts Leorio growls digging out the keys to the RV from his pocket.  
“ugh ok fine but if he’s dead he’s getting buried right there!”


	5. Chapter 5

Leorio finds a deserted pay phone down the hall away from the waiting room and dials the number he was given. He scrunches up his face before placing the what had to be riddled with germs receiver to his ear just barley touching.  
“Paladknight! I was wondering when I’d hear from you. Almost here?” Chaplin says voice heavy with smoke. Leorio groans shifting so that he can make sure no one is in ear shot.  
“yea listen we are right on schedule no need to worry there’s just a minor detour I had to take.”  
“detour…is all the money safe?”  
“course! of course!” he laughs nervously. He knew right away that if Kurapika been by his side he would cross his arms shake his head and tell him how unconvincing he sounds. Leorio tsks mentally kicking himself. Now is not that time for thoughts of the blond sitting impatiently just down the hall beside a very bored Killua. What Leorio didn’t know and what Kurapika suspected was that Killua was a mess in the inside. Years of training taught him to externally act like nothing is bothering him the butter taste of blood from chewing in the inside of his lips and cheek made him envious of the doctor who sat lazily with his coffee. Kurapika told him of course that he wasn’t a doctor he was just the receptionist but whatever they’re all wearing the same damn thing anyway.  
“very well if it’s not here by mid-day tomorrow you know what will happen right my little Asian friend?” Leorio rolls his eyes.   
“yea, yea I won’t get paid and you’ll uh feed my dick to your orca.” Chaplin laughs throaty its nearly sickening for Leorio   
“not only would I feed your useless, confused penis to my orca but I’ll feed whatever’s left of what is it that you call them…. your family?” the phone nearly slips from Leorio’s grasp his eyes are shot wide growing cold all over. he watched Kurapika lay his arm onto Killua’s reclose shoulder.   
“wh…what?” Leorio trips over his words stunned.  
“you’re “family” …the famous hunter’s son… and the Zoldyke with such a huge bounty his family will be so glad to have him back so maybe I won’t kill him. Oh! and the legendary Kurta with rubies for eyes.” Leorio squeezed his eyes shut his heart slamming in his chest biting his tongue was the only way to not scream over the phone like he’s done so many times.  
“If that money isn’t here on time I’ll make sure you watch me carve out those beautiful eyes of his.” Leorio hadn’t been sure how long he heard the beeping the end call it beeped and beeped until the voice began loud in his ear.  
“if you’d like to make a call- “Leorio slammed the phone onto the receiver cursing loud enough that a passing nurse glares at him. After shouting a loud “what?!” at him he pressed his back against the cold wall cold sweat dripping from his brow as he shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall… he cant tell them, he cant tell them that he brought them into danger just when they were all finally living their lives. He knew it was selfish and he knew that he didn’t even give a thought to that when he talked to them about helping him he should have but he kept telling himself that he didn’t care…he did…even if he pretends so hard not to.  
Killua wants so desperately to punch the dark-haired boy who sat across from him in the face. He keeps checking him out and he’s making it rather obvious.  
I mean come one my best friend is back there hopefully not getting his balls removed…I mean Gon would still be Gon with his balls right. why did I even leave him im so stupid!   
Killua felt oddly offended when Gon asked about his sexuality, does Gon not want to be his friend anymore?  
I knew he shouldn’t have kissed him! Killua looked up through his bangs murderously at the guy sitting across from him giving off a dark, dangerous aura but the guy only smiled which made Killua let up and flip his bangs out of his face surprised. The guy then waved before standing and making his way to Killua.  
Oh, if he wants to fight I would thank him immensely for letting me release my rage before stomping his skull in.  
The darkly dressed boy stood in front of Killua speaking politely.  
“hey…here.” the guy took Killua’s cold hand without so much as a flinch another action that surprised Killua. This guy doesn’t fear him? It was…well strange since the people sitting around them at first got up to find another place to sit just because of the looks Killua gave. The guy pulled out a pen and etched his phone number into Killua’s pale palm.  
“call me sometime.” The boy winked at him Killua noticed how is black hair curled around his sharp chin in a way that made Killua’s mouth water his earing twinkles as he leaves Killua and Kurapika. Kurapika who watched the whole thing scoffs. Killua looks over at him forgetting he was even there in the first place.  
“that was lame.” Kurapika says but then adjusts himself to appear more proper when Leorio enters the room. Killua rolls his eyes. Yea…lame.  
“oh, please he’s hot. That was hot.” Kurapika chuckles grabbing the magazine off the table beside him opening it so that it appeared he was reading the whole time.  
“Killua you don’t want hot you want sweet brown eyes and porcupine black hair.” Killua’s jaw drop his heart slingshot into the bottom of his stomach. he had no time to respond for at the front desk Leorio began to raise his voice. Kurapika threw the down the magazine back onto the table bolting towards the desk Killua followed cheeks tinting red. Was he that obvious?  
“I'm afraid your son had a pretty severe allergic reaction to the spider's venom. - “the nurse began only for Leorio to cut him off.  
“Ooh. Too bad. Better get him home. Where is he?”  
“He's in a lot of pain right now, we won't be able to release him for a few hours.” The nurse nearly squealed Killua frowned glaring at the space between his shoes. Kurapika places his hand over his chest. Leorio groans grabbing at the hairs on top of his head. The nurse is more than confused gawking at Leorio confusingly.  
“please Continue.” Kurapika urges shoving Leorio to the side.  
“Uh, he's on an IV to get some antibiotics...”  
“-Who the fuck cares, Okay? We got shit to do. Go get my son and bring him and his giant nut out here right now.” Leorio shouts Kurapika grabs at Leorio’s arm hissing for him to stop. He then turns back to the nurse.  
“thank you. I appreciate you taking care of our son.” Leorio then grumbles sarcastically.  
“yea, yea thank you very much.” Before Leorio could finish Kurapika yanks him by the arm out of the hospital revolving doors. Killua follows marking the phone number from his hand into his cell phone.  
“You seemed like a very caring father in there! you acted just like Gin what is wrong with you!” Kurapika’s hands shakes as he tried to find Leorio’s face only Leorio made it a game to not look at Kurapika. There was something different about Leorio Kurapika could tell right away, something was up but Leorio held his ground. It’s so like him.  
“we don’t have time for this!” Leorio shouts back. Killua chuckles into his phone.  
“It's only a few hours. We'll be fine!”  
“No, we're not fine! Okay? Chaplin! He! he said!…. what the fuck are you laughing about!” Leorio then shouts at Killua only for Kurapika to grab the front of Leorio’s plaid button down forcing Leorio down so that he looked Kurapika in his eyes. As calmly as the kurta could manage and boy was that hard he soothingly said.  
“I say we are, all right? everything will be alright…I promise well get back on the road as soon as Gon is discharged.” Leorio softens he almost told him, he almost let slip that Kurapika was in danger, that they were all in danger and it’s all his fault. He nodded not wanting to pressure Kurapika forward. How could he with the way Kurapika looking into him.  
Killua leans against the bathroom sink inhaling deeply. A date. How the mighty have fallen. A date with a very attractive guy but a date that Killua doesn’t feel at all excited for. Not like the time he and Gon went out for ice cream or the time Alluka said she’ll stay back in the room while the two went off to watch a movie. Killua knew that those were dates but not the romantic kind. Gon is too naive to think of it as such. The sound of a knock coming from the RV doors gave Killua the motivation to move breaking his own gaze from the mirror he shouts.  
“Don’t open it it’s for me!” Of course, Leorio opens the door narrowing his eyes at a pale dark-haired teen with a lip ring. Kurapika shuddered from behind Leorio when he spotted his nipple piercing through his mesh black shirt. His vision is suddenly obstructed when Killua burst out of the bathroom Grabbing at the strange teens arm calling over his shoulder that he was leaving.  
Kurapika jerks’ foreword desperate to stop Killua from going on this date. It wasn’t right Killua is running from his feelings. he’s trying to mask them, cloud them with silly infatuations! before Kurapika could utter the one word that would always make Killua freeze. the one name that always brought light to his senses Leorio grabs at Killua’s arms spinning him round to face him.  
“whoa! whoa what are you doing?!” Leorio hisses. Killua growls.  
“I’m not sitting around here with you two. I’m going to that carnival.” He needs to spot out the best rides for him and Gon anyway. Killua bites the inside of his raw cheeks urging that thought out from his mind.  
“as soon as he’s ready we’re leaving with or without you!” Leorio hisses jamming his fingers into Killua’s unmoving chest. Killua swats Leorio’s hand away he doesn’t mind he’s too busy looking over Killua’s shoulder at the boy.  
“were on a tight schedule he needs to be back at 5:30 you know what I’m saying.” Leorio says the last parts in a fake hip teen tone of voice it makes Kurapika snicker into his fist. The teen seemed a little unfazed but still tries to hide his smile.  
“sure…I get it.” Killua again turns to grab the teen this time Kurapika shouts.  
“Whoa, wait! I have just made lunch.” Killua growls again turning back to glare at Kurapika.  
“That's alright “mom” I’ll have a corn dog or some shit now good- “Leorio mumbles something about Killua lying and something about a chocolate diet into Kurapika’s ear. Kurapika begins shaking his head frantically blond hair swinging from side to side.  
“Wait. Come here. I'd like to have a chat with your friend.” Kurapika couldn’t let up that gut feeling he was sure it had a lot to do with wanting to protect his friends especially from strangers who wear eyeliner, tattoos and have tons of piercing.  
“Are you kidding me?!” Killua hisses blinking in shock at his “parents”  
“I am not kidding you. Would you please have a seat?” Leorio stares agape at Kurapika who switches into mother mode. Leorio practically skips joyfully over to the seat watching triumphantly when Killua and the boy sink into the couch in front of him he wants so bad to stick his tongue out at Killua who glares back at him. After a few minutes of silence, the teen shifts uncomfortably finally speaking.  
“so?”  
“what’s your name kid.” Leorio crosses his arms upon his chest beside his wife.  
“Scott?”  
“Scott what do you do for a living?” Kurapika asks  
“really mother!” Killua snaps.  
“I work at the carnival at the monkey maze, know what I'm saying?” Scotts looks smug showing off his “coolness” in front of Killua. only Kurapika looks as if Scott had taken a shit on the floor meeting Leorio’s gaze with just the same expression. It makes Killua want to smack Scott.  
“What the hell is a Monkey Maze?” Kurapika asks Leorio.  
“Oh, it's like a Terrifying Deathtrap...but for little kids.” Again, Leorio and Kurapika turn to Scott giving him a foreign look Kurapika leans forward.  
“do you live far from the carnival?” Scott shakes his head his sleek black hair flipping easily. Killua only wish his hair did that instead it stuck up like silver lightening all around his head.  
“nah like 5 minutes on bike depending on how fast I’m driving if you know what I’m saying.”  
“yes, yes we know what you’re saying we understand English.” Kurapika had just about enough of this boy. he shifts back in his seat scanning the boy up and down. He wore a thick bracelet on his left hand, well quite a few with silver rings. up that arm his skin is covered in tattoos…. there was something about a young boy with that many tattoos that made Kurapika uneasy he points with his eyes to them for Leorio to see. Without any words spoken Leorio understands right away.  
“Hey, those are cool tats, man.” Scott shifts once again under their gaze. Beside him Killua begins scanning them. He never even noticed before.  
“thanks so like how long have you guys been like.” Scott puts both of his fingers together. Both Kurapika and Leorio jaws hit their laps. Killua laughs hysterically.  
“we’re…he’s not…that’s a woman!” Leorio says the last words loudly. Scott looks everyone over.  
“sure, yea I mean he’s the girl. you’re the girl. sometimes you’re both the girl. I get it.” Kurapika covers his flaming red face in his hands. Killua kicks his legs in the air holding his belly with laughter he can’t wait to tell Gon this story.  
“so, you guys just like adopt attractive children or something?” Killua stop laughing instantly a blush creeping across his cheeks.   
“alright!.” Killua begins.  
“this was fun we’re leaving now.” Killua grabs Scotts arm pulling him off the couch. they’re followed by Leorio and Kurapika. The two hiss a ‘oh no’ when they see Scotts motorcycle and the way Killua’s face lights with excitement. He jumps on behind Scott and they’re off with Kurapika shouting after them.  
“make good choices Killua!” Leorio chuckles shakes his head then pushes his way back into the RV  
“Come on, he’s going to be fine.” Kurapika is not convinced he raises his eyebrows at Leorio.  
“Tattooed goth kid on a motorcycle, no helmet?” Leorio rolls his eyes not understanding why Kurapika is so worried but within an hour he realizes what a horrible idea it was to let Killua go.   
“I can’t believe him. Where the hell is that albino?” Leorio peers out the window once again beside Kurapika who hands him another dish to dry.   
“Look who is concerned about someone other than themselves.” The kurta chuckles but keeps his gaze onto he dirty dishes in front of him. It’s never just a glance at Leorio anymore. Ever since he had that talk with Gon he felt an itch to ask Leorio if he really couldn’t stand him…because that thought is beginning to really bother him. Sure, he couldn’t stand Leorio either but within the last couple of days that they spent so much time together all Kurapika wants is to be beside Leorio. even if they don’t talk much, even if they bicker. In the last two years he missed Gon and Killua, but he especially missed Leorio.  
“What?” Leorio uses his arm to scratch at his nose stating.  
“I just want to get back on the road.” Kurapika nodes not buying a single word. After a moment Leorio spoke up.  
“That kid was a dickhead, huh?” Kurapika let out another small laugh nodding in agreement. Leorio sighs finally placing the dried dish up in the cupboard since Kurapika would never be able to reach it. He turned and leaned against the counter staring at Kurapika until the blond felt uncomfortable.  
“what?” he snapped taking another quick glance and the taller man. Too quick since the last time he stared a little too long Leorio is sure to notice his face heating up with color.  
“nothing, nothing it’s just…how did he know you were a guy?” Kurapika blinked then shrugged his shoulder.  
“some people are gifted and can tell the difference.” Kurapika makes a stab. Leorio rolls his eyes ignoring the comment.  
“I wouldn’t say gifted…he thought we were a couple though.” Kurapika blinks washing the same dish over a third time.  
“yea…does that…bother you?” Leorio straightens.  
“no uh we want people to think that…maybe it would have been easier to say we were a gay couple who adopted children…. that way you didn’t have to dress like a woman.” At this Kurapika set the overly washed plate back in the sink turning so that he faces Leorio. Now he wants to think things over! since Leorio prided himself on how many women he’s been or will be with of course he wouldn’t want to “pretend” to be gay. Can one even do that?! That’s simply horrible but Leorio is horrible after all isn’t he!  
“now you think of that idea?! you would rather have people believe that you are a gay man then have me dress as a woman?” Leorio stutters his face turning a deep shade of pink scratching at his cheek.  
“I…no. it’s just. Neon makes you do it and maybe it be cool that you can be yourself with me…us!... Your friends.” Kurapika now stunned tilts his head at this out of character Leorio.  
“so, you’re starting to realize things?” Leorio huffs crossing his arms and turning away.  
“oh, forget it! I was just trying to be nice!” Kurapika reaches for Leorio’s arm turning him so that he faces him again.  
“hey.” Leorio is forced now to look into Kurapika’s grey eyes. getting lost in his soft voice when he says.   
“there is nothing wrong with realizing that you’re so much more then what you are.” Leorio gulps something taking a hold of him as he reaches again for the blond strand that’s fallen across Kurapika’s face. Kurapika flushes at the way Leorio toys with it like he did last night. He twists it through his fingers and Kurapika takes in a deep breath his eyes fluttering shut so that he doesn’t see Leorio’s reaction when he drags his arm up Leorio’s. Leorio leans down staring into Kurapika face…eyes shut lips looking so soft Leorio tucks the hair behind Kurapika’s ear. suddenly the door to the RV is thrown open.  
“Whoa!” Killua smirks when Kurapika and Leorio pull apart, faces flushed, hearts pounding like war drums in their ears.  
“What's going on in here?”   
“We should ask you the same thing, young man!” Leorio snaps.  
“Huh?”   
“We've been worried sick!” Kurapika chimes in placing his hands on his hips.  
“That's right!” Leorio agrees puffing out his chest and crossing his arms upon it. Killua blinks he feels like he wants to cat jump to the corner of the ceiling to the RV.  
“Why are you guys talking like that?” it then struck the assassin whispering now he readies himself.  
“Shit, is someone here?”  
“Yeah!” Leorio yells.  
“Yeah, us. We're here! That’s who’s here.” Leorio snaps pointing between he and Kurapika. Killua scoffs turning away from then.   
“we didn't know if you were dead in a ditch.” Kurapika wags his finger   
“You couldn't have called? Something? Or send one of those text messages you're always sending out? "Hey, it's me, Kills, I haven’t killed anyone yet. JK, LOL, emoji of a devil cat“Leorio calls after him.  
“Okay. Fine! Whatever! Sorry.” Killua throws his hands up making his way to the back room away from the two senile people who have taken over Kurapika and Leorio.  
Kurapika and Leorio both gasp in fake amazement.  
“Whoa!”  
“he learned a new word, Kurapika.”  
“thank Netero”  
““I'm sorry."” Un-fucking-believable.” Killua throws himself on his bunk beside his back pack his arms behind his head as he smiles up at the ceiling. His chest feels warm and he can’t help but to think…. Is this what having parents feels like.

When it’s time to get Gon Leorio runs through the doors first. before Killua and Kurapika can even enter the hospital Leorio is running back out pushing a very tense drugged up Gon. There’s no time to waste and despite the wails from Kurapika and Killua to be careful Leorio still pushes Gon as fast as he can to the RV. They’re nearly there when the wheel chair hits a bump and Gon goes flying out of it unto the dirt groaning.   
“are you ok?!” Killua calls running over to Gon. Kurapika throws his hands onto his hips glaring at Leorio.  
“Look what happens when you run around like a crazy person!” he shouts  
“What do mean? He's fine!” Gon shakes his head adjusting his vision while Killua pulls him up from under his shoulders.  
“What's wrong with you!” Kurapika shouts at Leorio. Ever since Killua came back from his date Leorio had been on edge. it was all around them like tense musty air, if it was because of Leorio did ‘that’ with his hair; then he should speak up now so that they could clear the air! The thought of that conversation makes his heart do a little summersault in his chest. It looks like Leorio has finally cracked anxiety chocking his airways as he turns to shout at Kurapika.  
“What's wrong with me?! this job has a deadline...and it's in four fucking hours. If you think I'm going to lose half a million dollars because of Gon’s boo-boos...then you're out of your mind.” If he made it appear as though money had been more important than saving their lives. then maybe Killua and Kurapika could stop glaring at him and Gon could finally chirp up and say   
“yay money let’s go!” but wait…they didn’t know exactly how much Leorio was getting paid for this job either. Leorio sucked his lips into his mouth but it was too late Kurapika heard and his hands fall off his hips tilting his head and blinking incredulously. the blond puts his hand out trying to rewind the situation there’s a glint of silver his chain attempting to manifest with all the emotions running through him. Half a million? He said half a million!  
“Whoa. Wait a second. You're making half a million dollars on this deal?!” Kurapika is livid. he tries very hard to steady his breathing or his eyes will go red and all he would see would be red. If he can keep calm then maybe the Leorio from back at the RV, the sweet selfless one would overcome this one, this money hungry prideful git!  
“You are making $500,000 and you were only gonna pay me 1000?” Killua shouts dropping Gon. Leorio spun around glaring at Killua he wasn’t supposed to say that! Kurapika didn’t think he could get any angrier but he did and his eyes are now ruby red. When Gon hits the ground he too looks up at Killua somehow his groggy hearing still picked up Killua’s words and at this he felt his heart sink into the ground. Kurapika spoke his fears before he could even question the silver hair boy whose blue eyes grow wide realizing then what he just said. He slowly turns looking down at the ground at Gon who looks up at him with sad broken amber eyes. it kicks Killua right through the chest.  
“I knew there had to be a reason he was sticking around this long! you’re paying him!” Killua takes in a sharp breath at this Gon lowers his eyes the light that always shined there diminishing as he grabbed at the side of the RV using it to pull himself up. Killua wanted so badly to lift his chin with his fingers and whisper to him the real reason he kept leaving ever since they parted at the world tree…being near Gon brought him alive and made him feel such a way that he feared if he acted on those feelings it would ruin their friendship and Killua couldn’t take it. he couldn’t take how happy he was because he didn’t deserve that. Leorio glared back at Kurapika feeling such an anger towards the short blond in front of him he shouts  
“oh don’t! I’m paying you too!“ Gons heart did another squeeze…this is why they all agreed to spend this much time together. With his breath shaking Gon glared with disappointment at everyone.  
“you guys are getting paid?!”   
Kurapika who’s jaw had slightly parted forgot all about Gon and his feelings. He tightens his fist at his sides looking up through his hair at the one responsible for all this. He wasn’t mad about the money. Kurapika didn’t need money. He was angry that he thought for a moment that Leorio had changed but he hadn’t and in the end money was still more important.  
“you liar.” He growled his heart breaking because Leorio would never know why exactly he called him a liar. his heart shatters when Leorio scoffs.  
“whatever let’s just get in the damn RV!” Kurapika won’t let off that easy and begins to shout once again.  
“you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for us!” Leorio utterly fed up with all of this shout back not caring for whatever words were going to fall from his lips.  
“You're right about that! I'd be there now if it wasn't for you slowing me down!” Killua throws his hands over his ears his breathing ragged. All this time he pretended that he didn’t care, and he didn’t feel; but seeing the look on Kurapika’s face from those words like a slap to the face looked just like Gon’s who stood quietly behind him furious and disappointed in everyone…especially him.  
“slowing! you! Gah!” when Killua chokes out those words he knows he messed up even Gon looks up at him. Killua’s inside kick into over drive before anyone can see the hot tears that are beginning to form behind his lids he’s gone in an instant storming into the RV.  
“see Killua gets it!” he hears Leorio say before the doors slam shut but then Killua is out with his back pack slung over his shoulder. Gon’s knees nearly give out, he grows too weak at the sight of Killua leaving him once again. He grabs at the gaping hole in his chest.  
“Whoa! where the hell are you going?!” Leorio shouts at the back of Killua. Kurapika who saw poor Gon nearly coming undone runs over to him holding him up by his chest.  
“hey! I said where are you going?! You know what? You leave, you get nothing.”  
“ahhh! I don't want your money!” Killua spins once he’s far enough to not be able to see Gon’s sad eyes. Kurapika is whispering something to Gon who has his forehead pressed into Kurapika’s chest.  
“Killua, come back. We have to stay together.” Kurapika calls. Hoping that Killua would listen and see the hidden message behind his eyes.   
Look Killua, look how much he needs you…wants you.   
Killua reads Kurapika’s expression his eyes motion to look at Gon but he is so angry at the blond and the stupid tall guy because for a minute he thought they cared about him too. like…like...  
A family  
“Why?! Because we're a family?! Huh!? You want to spend Christmas together!? Send me to school!? Please! This whole thing has been a total joke!” Killua turns his back and storms away losing his fight with the tears that fall angrily…thank netero he was far enough for anyone to see. not even Gon who would be able to tell instantly because Gon won’t look at him anymore. It takes a few moments of Leorio’s heavy breathing and Killua becomes a smaller and smaller speck heading towards the carnival. Leorio turns to Gon and Kurapika.  
“Let's go.” Kurapika shoots his head up jaw slack he couldn’t believe the heartless idiotic man in front of him. Gon numb both physically and mentally shakes his head. It didn’t matter how many times Killua left.   
“not without Killua.” He mumbles. Leorio makes a strangled surprised sound throwing his arm out into the direction Killua disappeared to so that Gon can see.  
“Are you kidding me?! he left! Again! Screw him, okay? Are you coming with me or not? Pika?” Kurapika helps Gon who pushes himself away from the RV giving Leorio his answer. Leorio waits but Kurapika never answers his eyes pierce the taller man enough so that Leorio shudders…he wants to change he wants to apologize but he can’t.   
Its better this way.  
“Fine! I'll slide your check under your door!” and with that Leorio storms past the two using all that he can to not look at Kurapika when he walks by him and into the RV. Gon and Kurapika watch Leorio drive away with heavy hearts. once the RV is out of sight Kurapika lowers his head so that his blond hair hides his watering eyes. Gon watches with a frown. his friend is hurt too and there isn’t anything he can do about it. Kurapika inhales through his nose urging the tears away still Leorio’s back fresh in his mind makes his hands shake.  
“let’s go find Killua.” Kurapika turns only for Gon to grabs at his arm Kurapika tenses then Gon says the words that sends one angry tear smacking the tip of his sneaker.  
“Pika…he’ll come back…I know he will…he’s just... –“Kurapika shakes his head again frantically before Gon could finish but Gon had no idea what he was going to say.  
“no Gon…Leorio chose what was more important to him and that isn’t me.us…that’s not us.” Kurapika whispers the last bit but Gon catches on realizing finally what was going on right in front of his eyes…Kurapika is in love with Leorio and Leorio doesn’t know just like Killua doesn’t know how Gon truly feels and its clearer now Leorio and Killua are running away from them. Gon tightens his fist when he sees Leorio again not only is he going to punch him. he’s going to tell him not to be so stupid and to face Kurapika head on…just like he should do with Killua.  
“I think I know where Killua is.” Kurapika shakes his hair out of his face and begins to walk.  
“really? Where?” Gon can finally walk and there’s a skip in his step…once he sees Killua he’s going to tell him how he feels! No more running away! No more pretending that he’s naïve and stupid even though he was since he is now realizing just how much Killua really means to him.  
“probably with that boy Scott.” Gon comes to a halt. Of course, there’s that thought would Killua return his feelings or would he think Gon is just confessing his love for him to keep Killua around. Does Killua have feelings for someone else.  
“Scott?” Kurapika also freezes oh no! he completely forgot that Gon doesn’t know about Killua’s date.  
“this…guy.” Gon’s bright brown eyes squint dangerously his voice stern.  
“what guy Kurapika.” Kurapika gulps.  
“some guy who works at the monkey maze…he took Killua on a date when you were…” Kurapika didn’t have time to finish Gon’s fist curl at his side his aura spiking with anger and jealousy in a way Kurapika never saw Gon.   
“where the hell is this monkey maze.”


End file.
